


Through an Angel's Eyes

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Voyeur!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Through an Angel's Eyes

Castiel appeared in the Winchesters motel room, only to find it seemingly empty. He knew that they were here though, as the Impala was parked outside and he could hear the shower running. He wasn’t there for any particular reason other than he wanted to spend time with his friends. He wondered which one of the Winchesters was in the shower and where the other one was. A noise from the bathroom drew his attention, a soft moan. He walked towards the doorway, thinking that whoever was inside was in some sort of trouble. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

Dean was braced against the shower wall, body slicked with water. His hands were clawing at the tiles as Sam slid into him from behind. Sam’s hands were locked on Dean’s hips, holding his brother tight against him. He thrust in and out of the older man, mouth trailing kisses along Dean’s wet neck. There were hickeys and bite marks littering along that flesh. Both men were groaning, lost in each other.

Castiel watched in silence, this was a side of the hunters he had never seen before. He was aware of the effect the scene before him was having on him. His hand hovered over his crotch stopping inches in front of his hardening erection.

“God, Sammy, so good,” Dean moaned, laying his head back against Sam’s shoulder, arching into him to get more contact. “Harder, Baby Boy, I’m not gonna break.”

Sam chuckled, biting Dean’s earlobe, “Mmmm, wanna make this last, Sweetheart. Wanna make you beg for it, make you cum so hard for me.”

Castiel knew he shouldn’t be watching, this was a gross invasion of privacy, but he just could not drag his eyes away from the two men. He let himself disappear from view, but didn’t leave the room, he needed to see what they were doing. Now that he wouldn’t be seen he freed himself from his pants, gently rubbing his erection as he watched.

Dean panted, leaning his head to capture Sam’s mouth in a kiss, loving the feeling of Sam thrusting into him, hitting him in just the right spot. Sam fit him perfectly, like the two of them were two puzzle pieces just meant to be put together. “God, Baby, so good. You always take such good care of me, Sammy. Always know just what I need.”

Sam nuzzled Dean’s neck, his hips slamming into Dean harshly, cock pounding into the older man again and again and again. He slid one hand from Dean’s hip around to grasp his brother’s hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, “Gonna cum for me, Love? Gonna cum with your baby brother’s cock buried deep inside of you?” 

“Yeah, Sammy, please, Baby Boy. Need you to make me cum, need it so bad, need you.”

Sam’s pace increased, his hand flying over Dean’s cock as he pounded the older man’s ass. Both men were groaning and panting and whispering words of love to each other, unaware of the angel watching them.

Castiel’s hand moved in time with Sam’s, his breath coming in harsh pants as he could feel his orgasm approaching. He shouldn’t be doing this, but it felt so right. He had never thought about this before, but now knew that he would always have this image in his mind. He came with a groan, eyes never leaving the two men in the shower.

Dean stiffened, letting out a sharp groan as his orgasm hit him, his cum coating Sam’s hard, “Sammy, oh God, Baby Boy. Love you.”

Sam’s movements grew erratic, his hand tightening on Dean’s hip, the other cum covered hand resting on Dean’s stomach. He moaned happily as Dean’s ass clenched around him, biting down on Dean’s shoulder as he found his release.

They stood there for a while, Dean braced against the wall, Sam draped across his back, panting under the water pounding down on them, unaware of their being watched. As the water began to cool, they pulled apart, quickly finishing their shower, before walking out into the other room. Dean pushed Sam down onto the bed, kissing him gently. 

Within moments the kiss grew in intensity, their limbs intertwined as they rocked against each other. Castiel watched from the doorway as Dean quickly prepped Sam, entering him fully in one quick thrust. Sam’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s hips, his fingers locked into Dean’s hair. Castiel found himself hardening again, and bit his lip as he stuck his hand down the front of his pants to cup himself.

“Sammy, so fucking good, Baby Boy. Mmmm, should keep you like this forever, naked and wrapped around me. Mine, God, don’t know what I did to deserve you, Sam,” Dean said, slowly rocking in and out of Sam’s body, kissing the younger man between words. As long as he had Sam everything would be fine.

“Dean, love you. Love you so much, but if you don’t fuck me harder I am gonna kick your ass,” Sam practically growled, pulling Dean into him harder with his legs.

“Gonna take care of you, don’t worry about it, Baby Boy,” Dean laughed, his thrusts increasing as he began pounding into the younger man. The sounds coming out of Sam’s mouth told him that he was doing exactly what Sam wanted, what Sam needed, and he loved how he could reduce his baby brother into a panting mess with just the right words, just the right motion.

Castiel watched the brothers closely, his fingers trailing up and down his cock, trying not to cum again so quickly, but he knew that he wouldn’t last. Sam and Dean were just too beautiful intertwined as they were, and they effected him like nothing ever had in his entire existence. He knew that there were those who would look at what they were doing as wrong and sinful, but the Winchesters were soulmates, two halves of the same whole, them being so involved with each other, being each others everything only made sense. He groaned, cock thrusting into his hand as he stared at them, listening to the two hunters vow to each other that they were all they wanted and needed. He wished that there was someone out there for him, someone who completed him as Sam and Dean completed each other.

Dean smiled as he kissed Sam, taking pleasure from the act of giving to him. They rarely had time like this lately, time for just the two of them, and he relished in the fact that Sam would always be his. He thrust into Sam, hard owning thrusts, making Sam tremble with need under him, making Sam beg and plead and whimper in pleasure. He looked Sam in the eyes, knowing that Sam would see the love he felt for him. Sam’s thighs tightened around Dean as his orgasm ripped through him, his cum splattering between the two men. “God, Sammy, that’s it, Baby Boy. So pretty when you cum for me,” Dean moaned, his own orgasm coming quickly. 

Sam moaned, lips dragging across Dean’s neck as the older man came deep inside him, marking him as his, owning him, claiming him, reaffirming that they were forever. He clung to Dean as they came down from their orgasms, knowing that once again they were going to need a shower. It would only be their fifth one today.


End file.
